Busy Daddy
by GladysPark1288
Summary: [Completed]Hanyalah sepenggal kisah keluarga dari Kim JongIn dan DO Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mengandung anak pertama dari pernikahan mereka. Ada banyak hal-hal yang tak terduga saat itu. Bagaimana Kai dan Kyungsoo mengatasinya? Dapatkah mereka menjadi orang tua yang baik? KaiSoo couple Here!/ Marriage Life/ Mpreg/YAOI COUPLE/KaixDo/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Busy Daddy

Main Cast : Kim JongIn (Kai) x DO KyungSoo (D.O)

Genre : Romance & Marriage Life

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

 **Annyeong haseyo^^. Sesuai dngan yang saya blang di ff sblmnya klau saya bklan posting ff Kaisoo. Dsini ada yang Taoris shipper? Kalo ada, blang yahh nnti author posting ffnya Taoris. Ada yang udah ending lhooo soalnya author bkinnya Oneshoot jadi nggk prlu nunggu update. Soo, buat yng nunggu lnjutan ff lainnya, sabar yaaa soalnya author msih nyari inspirasi. Soalnya akhir2 ini otak author rada2 blank saat mikirin ide. Hehehe jngan mrah yaaa?^^. Buat review yng blum smpat dibalas maaf yahh, soalnya author nngk smpat blasnya. Kalo udah Kaisoo sama HunHan, rencanannya author bkaln posting ChanBaek, soalnya ffnya Chanbaek udah jamuran dilaptop kagak dipostingin. Huahahaha. Okayyy lngsung aja baca ni ff… Jngan lupa reviewnya yaaa readersnimm. Tnggu updatenya yahhh-**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

Chaptered 1

Kai memijat pelipisnya saat melihat berbagai macam dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kamejanya. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian meraih lagi sebuah bolpen yang ada disampingnya dan kembali mengambil satu persatu dokumen tersebut. "Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"ujar sekertarisnya. Kai mendelik tidak suka "Suruh pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"ujar Kai lagi kemudian berkutat dengan dokumennya. "Tapi dia memaksa sajangnim"ujar sekertarisnya. "Aishhh sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!"bentak Kai membuat nyali sang sekertaris menciut. "Tapi—" belum sempat menjelaskan Kai sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "APA?!"teriaknya ketus dan tak lama terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kantor. "Jonginnieee"suara itu membuat Kai sontak menghentikan pekerjaannya. Suara ini begitu familiar untuknya membuat kedua alisnya bertaut. #BRAKKKk "Maaf sajangnim kami sudah berusaha menghentikannya tapi dia benar-benar memaksa"ujar salah seorang berpakaian satpam dengan tatapan takut kearah Kai. Sosok mungil yang sempat diseret tadi mendengus kemudian mencerutkan bibirnya "Baby, kenapa kau kemari hmm?"perkataan lembut Kai membuat semua bawahannya melongo. Perubahan mood yang baik, bukan? Tadi saja tatapan Kai seakan saja ingin memakan dan memangkas habis para bawahannya. Sekarang? Bahkan Kai terlihat tersenyum manis sambil memeluk namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau istriku yang datang huh?"ujar Kai sambil mendelik tajam. "Sa-saya berusaha menjelaskannya sajangnim hanya saja sedari tadi—" "Baiklah. Kalian keluar. Cepat"seru Kai dan setelah itu semua bawahannya pergi meninggalkannya dengan sosok namja imut yang berada dipelukannya. "Baby, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku kalau kau datang hmm?"tanya Kai. Namja itu—Kyungsoo mendelik ketus "Ishhh Jongiee kau lihat? Tanganku memar, mereka terlalu kasar menyeretku"rengeknya dengan bibir dipoutkan. Kai terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap lembut lengan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya berapa kali "Bagaimana? Masih sakit eumm?"tanya Kai. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. Kai melonggarkan pelukannya sambil mengecup dahi Kyungsoo pelan "Nahh kau duduk disana dulu ne? Aku masih punya pekerjaan sayang. Jadi bersabarlah"ujar Kai. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal "Andwaee! Jonginnie gendonggg"rengek Kyungsoo sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. "Baby, sebentar saja ok? Aku—" Kai menggaruk kepalanya frustasi saat dia tidak bisa menolak puppy eyes andalan istrinya itu. "Jongieee, aegya kita mau digendongg"rengeknya lagi. Uhh okay kalo hal ini sudah dihubungkan dengan aegya yang ada didalam perut Kyungsoo, Kai pasti menyerah dan menuruti semua keinginan Kyungsoo. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak pertama dari hasil pernikahan mereka sebulan yang lalu dan usia kandungannya baru menginjak usia yang ke satu minggu. Tak heran jika tingkah Kyungsoo suka sekali manja dan sangat sensitive, Kai sepertinya harus menjadi suami yang super sibuk sekarang mengingat Kyungsoo pasti akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh nanti.

Kai menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk "Baiklah, kemarilahh biar kugendong"ujar Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Yeessss"Kyungsoo memekik girang. Hingga akhirnya Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat kemudian menduduki kursi kerjanya dengan Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuannya. Sedikit sulit memang namun, entah kenapa Kai sedikit merasa nyaman saat aroma tubuh milik Kyungsoo memasuki indera penciumannya. Aroma favoritnya selama ini dan rasanya sangat menenangkan. Kyungsoo masih saja terjaga, kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam sedari tadi, sesekali dia akan memainkan rambut hitam legam milik Kai, atau kedua tangannya bergerak abstrak menulis sesuatu didada Kai dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sesekali juga Kyungsoo terkekeh dan memeluk leher Kai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kai. "Kai"panggil Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh Kai. "Habis ini kita makan ramen"rujuk Kyungsoo. Kai menatapnya bingung "Sayang, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ramen itu tidak sehat dan aku menyetujuinya jadi—"kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata belo milik Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan aegyonya "Jadi?"tanya Kyungsoo. "Tidak boleh"ujar Kai tegas. Kyungsoo melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah dengan matanya yang mulai berair. Kai belum menyadari hal itu karena fokus dengan dokumen dimejanya. "Hiksss Kai, Kyungie ingin ramen. Sekarang ingin ramen"rengeknya lagi dengan suara serak membuat Kai lekas-lekas menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya. "A-Aigoo baby kau menangis?"tanya Kai sambil menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi tembam milik Kyungsoo. "Hikksss ingin ramen. Sekarang"tangis Kyungsoo pecah membuat Kai gelagapan sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan makan ramen. Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang—" Kai mendelik bingung menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Sekarang Jongiee"rengeknya. "Nanti sebentar okk? Aku—" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Se-ka-rang"ujarnya dengan penuh nada penekanan. Kai mengangguk pasrah. "Arraseo baby. Tunggu sebentar aku akan menghubungi Jungkook untuk menyelesaikan sisanya"ujar Kai sambil merogoh ponselnya namun baru saja dia ingin menelfon teman baiknya yang bernama Jungkook itu segera saja Kyungsoo merampas ponselnya "Biar aku yang menghubunginya. Dan jangan menelpon orang lain selain keluarga kita dan tentu saja aku. Arra?"ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Kai tertawa gemas dibuatnya. Umur berapa memangnya istrinya ini? Menggemaskan sekali. "Ya! Jeon Jungkook, cepat datang keruangan Kai. Selesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia harus menemaniku makan ramen. Jangan sampai terlambat. Arra?!"Kyungsoo bercerita dengan nada tinggi membuat lawan bicaranya hanya terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Kai yakin sahabatnya ini pasti mengira Kyungsoo sedang PMS karena sifatnya yang tiba-tiba galak. Setelah mendengar kata "Ya" dari Jungkook, Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian memasukkan ponsel Kai dalam tas ranselnya. "Baby, handphoneku?"tanya Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Untuk mengantisipasi adanya pengganggu, aku harus menahannya bukan?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum puas. Kai memandangnya cengo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Istrinya memang cepat sekali berubah setidaknya itu kesimpulan yang ditarik Kai sekarang. "Baiklah. Kajja"ujar Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan dengan penuh semangat Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Kai dipelukannya sampai-sampai dia melompat kecil diperjalanan saking bahagianya.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo sekarang. Makan ramen? Huh tentu saja tidak. Pria manis itu terlihat sedang menikmati jajjangmyeon dengan lahapnya. "Kyungie, tadi kau bilang ingin makan ramen"gemas Kai sambil menyeka mulut Kyungsoo yang nampak berlepotan. Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu "Ramen itu tidak sehat, Kai. Kupastikan untuk memakan yang bergizi untuk anak kita"ujar Kyungsoo kemudian melahap lagi jajjangmyeon didepannya. Kai menggeleng pelan, bukannya dia sudah mengingatkannya tadi dan Kyungsoo merengek untuk makan ramen? Hhhh entah sudah berapa kali Kai menghela nafasnya memperhatikan sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat hyperaktif hari ini. Kai menyeruput secangkir Americano coffe di depannya, matanya terus saja menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan jajjangmyeonnya. Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah Kai saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya istrinya. Dia bahkan kurang yakin dengan umur Kyungsoo yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Sangat sulit dipercaya bukan?. "Aihhh aku kenyang"gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Sudah selesai? Kau mau kemana lagi habis ini?"tanya Kai. Kyungsoo nampak mengerutkan dahinya terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Kita pulang saja. Aku lelah"ucap Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk kemudian mengajak namja manis itu pulang setelah membayar pesanan mereka di kasir.

"Kajja tidur. Kenapa masih berdiri disitu?"tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri dengan tatapan polosnya. Kaki milik Kyungsoo segera melangkah pelan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kai. "Jongiee"panggil Kyungsoo. "Hmm?" "Buka bajumu"ujar Kyungsoo. Kai sempat mengerjap berapa kali "Ap-apa?"tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mendengus "Aku bilang buka piyamamu. Cepat"ujar Kyungsoo lagi, namun Kai masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyungsoo mendengus lagi kemudian dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Kai hingga namja tampan itu terhentak kuat dengan tubuh terlentang diranjang. Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan beringas membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo melempar asal piyama milik Kai, menampakan tubuh sixpack milik Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kai yang masih setengah toples itu. "kajja tidur"ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kai dan menarik selimut mereka. Kai melongo. Jujur saja dia sedikit takut dengan sikap Kyungsoo tadi. What the—Apa-apaan ini? Pikirannya mulai berkeliaran dengan liarnya. Tanpa sadar Kai memukul kepalanya sambil mendengus kesal "Dia sedang mengandung Kai. Ini bukan waktu yang pas. Ugh"Kai berusaha mengingatkan dirinya hingga akhirnya dia menyusul Kyungsoo dalam mimpi. Poor Kai.

 **TeBeCe :DDD**

 **Yng mau next chap jngn lupa Reviewnya dulu**

 **Hehehehe…..**

 **Gomawo for reading^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Busy Daddy

Main Cast : Kim JongIn (Kai) x DO KyungSoo (D.O)

Genre : Romance & Marriage Life

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chaptered 2

 **Annyeong haseyoo^^, sblumnya saya minta maaf kalo baru update skarang, soalnya tugas skolah udh mulai banyak. Nahh krena udh bnyak yng nunggu part 2 nya, saya update saja yaa. Klo msalnya kpendekkan jeongmal Mianhabnida, krena saya lagi khabisan imajinasi saya. Buttt, saya bkal usahain buat cepet2 update. Dan untk fanfic yng lain, harap sabar yaahhhh. Author bkalan usahain spaya cpat update. Dan mian kalo di ff ini bnyak yng brantakan. Reviewnya yng blum di bales maaf yaaa, soalnya saya nggk smpat blasnya. Tapiii, author hrap dichap ini bnyak yng ksih reviewnya supaya author smangat buat chap 3 nyaa. OKaayy? Klo bgtuuuu**

 **~~~Happy Reading~~**

Kai mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat merasakan mual pada dirinya. Perutnya seakan terkoyak-koyak, dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya dan kemudian berlari menuju toilet yang terletak diujung kamar.

"Hoekkk hoekk uhukk"Kai mendelik saat tidak mendapati isi perutnya yang keluar.

Lekas-lekas dia menelpon Kris, sahabatnya. Untung saja dia punya teman dokter, mungkin dia bisa menanyakan obat apa yang setidaknya bisa membuat rasa mualnya untuk sementara. Heyy ini masih jam 5 pagi dan mana mungkin dia mau pergi ke rumah sakit jam segini?.

" _Hmm ada apa?"_ suara serak disebrang sana membuat Kai tersadar dengan kepalanya yang pusing.

"Emm Kris, ap-apa kau tahu obat untuk mual-mual dan pusing?"tanya Kai.

" _Memangnya kau kenapa? Mungkin kau terlambat makan"_ ujar Kris dengan suara seraknya, namun Kai tidak mempedulikan itu mungkin saja dia benar-benar terganggu dengan teleponnya.

"Anio Kris. Aku makan dengan baik hari ini. Aku merasa tadi baik-baik saja. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini setiap pagi aku mual-mual" ujar Kai. Terdengar lenguhan panjang dari Kris.

" _Kyungsoo sedang hamil kan?"_ tanya Kris membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya menahan rasa mual yang kini telah menguasai dirinya. Dan hell—apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Kris aku tidak bercanda sekarang. Tentu kau tahu bahwa dia sedang hamil sekarang. Dan kau tahu? AKu benar-benar mual sekarang. Sialan"ketus Kai. Terdengar dengusan dari Kris.

" _Degar dulu bodoh! Tentu ada hubungannya. Kau sedang Morning sick. Tentu kau sudah mendengar apa itu Morning sick bukan?"_ ketus Kris. Kai menggumam pelan.

"Lalu?"tanya Kai. Kris berdecak sebal

" _Apa kau sudah melihat Kyungsoo morning sick di pagi hari?"_ tanya Kris.

Kai sejenak berpikir kemudian menggeleng "Ani"ujarnya singkat.

" _Ini memang sudah tidak mengherankan lagi Kai. Hal itu wajar, jika Kyungsoo tidak merasakan mual sepertimu berarti kau yang akan merasakannya karena kau itu suaminya"_ jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Kai mengangguk pelan hingga akhirnya dia memekik kaget menyadari satu hal. "Aisshh jadi aku harus seperti ini sampai Kyungsoo melahirkan begitu?"tanya Kai kaget.

Kris terkekeh pelan _"Tergantung. Aku tidak tahu. Aishh aku mengantuk. Nanti saja konsultasinya. Dan untuk menghilangkan mualnya, kau minum saja air hangat atau lebih bagus teh hangat"_ ujar Kris.

Kai hanya bergumam lemas. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Kai segera memutuskan sambungannya. Kai sedikit tersentak saat perutnya kembali merasa mual.

"Hoekkkkkk uhukkk" Kai mendelik dengan keringat dingin didahinya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertidur terbangun dengan kegaduhan yang dibuatnya.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeka keringat didahi Kai.

"Mianhae Kai, karena aku kau jadi—" Kai tersenyum kecil setelah mengecup pelan bibir kissable miliknya.

"Anio baby. Nan gwaencanhayo"ujar Kai lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Kai erat.

"Anak appa baik-baik saja didalam ne? Jangan menyakiti eomma dan cepatlah lahir eumm?"ujar Kai sambil mengelus perut milik Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu terkekeh pelan sambil menggenggam erat telapak tangan milik Kai.

"Baby"panggil Kai. Kyungsoo mendongkak.

"ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin jus mangga"ujar Kai.

"MWO?"

"Kai, ini sudah yang ke tiga. Kau belum sarapan"ujar Kyungsoo namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Kai yang nampak meneguk jus mangga ditangannya.

"Apa aku panggil saja eommonim? Mungkin dia—" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Kai sudah mencegatnya dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Anio. BabyKyung, tolong telepon appa untuk menggantikanku di kantor"ujar Kai.

"Aishhh Kai, nanti kau bisa dimarahi—" Kai mendengus sambil memasang wajah masamnya.

"BabyKyung, yang mengidam disini aku kan? Jadi, aku tidak mungkin bekerja kalau seperti ini eummm"ujar Kai sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Kyungsoo.

"Ishhh arraseo"ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pelan hidung milik Kai.

Setelah menelpon akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena langsung mengiyakan bahkan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menjaga Kai dan mengambil cuti untuknya dan Kai.

"BabyKyung"panggil Kai. Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ruang tamu tempat Kai berada. Dilihatnya namja tampan itu sedang menonton TV.

"Kai, kau tak apa?"tanya Kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat Kai yang nampak terduduk dengan mata sayu beserta wajah pucatnya. Kai tersenyum lemah kemudian segara menaruh kepalanya tepat diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit pusing Kyung"lirihnya.

"Kau mual?"tanya Kyungsoo khawatir sambil menyeka beberapa keringat yang berada didahinya.

"Sedikit Kyungie"ujarnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya menahan sakit yang melanda perutnya.

"Kyung, apakah mengidam sesakit ini ya? Untung saja aku yang merasakannya, jadi aku tidak akan melihatmu sakit seperti ini"kekeh Kai sambil tersenyum lemah. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Istirahatlah. Aku tadi sudah menghubungi Kris. Sebentar lagi dia datang"ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya, katanya Sehun dan Luhan akan berkunjung sebentar sore"ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan yang diangguki pelan oleh Kai. Setelah itu Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai saat merasakan nafas teratur dari namja itu menerpa tangannya.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya"pikir Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan dengan tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya mengelus surai hitam legam milik Kai.

Suasana diruang tamu terlihat gaduh membuat Kyungsoo berkali-kali menasehati Luhan yang kini terlihat heboh semenjak kedatangannya dirumah miliknya. "Lu, diamlah"seru Sehun nampaknya pusing melihat Luhan yang dengan cerianya berceloteh kepada Kyungsoo tentang beberapa hal, tak mempedulikan kebisingan yang diperbuatnya dan akan berimbas pada Kai yang nampak masih tertidur disofa berhadapan dengan TV yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Kai menggeliat tak nyaman kemudian membuka perlahan matanya, sesekali dia menguap lebar. Kai tersenyum lega saat merasakan dirinya yang lebih fresh ketimbang tadi. Hingga—"Kyungiee Babyyyy"panggil Kai sontak Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ne? Ada apa Kai? Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau tidak sakit lagi? Kalau sakit, mana yang sakit?"pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengamati suhu tubuhnya. Kai menggeleng pelan

"Heyyy Jong"panggil Sehun sambil tersenyum tak lupa mereka ber high-five bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Sehun.

"Lumayan Hun. Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin mati"seru Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mendengung singkat

"Sejak kapan kau kemari?"tanya Kai yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu"ujar Sehun sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Oh ya,aku pikir kau menjadi pihak bawah saat aku tahu kau mengalami morning sick"cerocos Sehun yang ditanggapi dengusan dari Kai.

"Demi Tuhan Sehun-ssi, perkataanmu terlalu baik untukku"sindir Kai sambil memandang kesal kearah Sehun yang nampak tak peduli.

Namja berwajah stoic itu memang adalah sahabat Kai sewaktu SMA bersama Kyungsoo dan mereka terus bersahabat sampai lulus dari universitas yang sama. Sehun menikah dengan Luhan 3 bulan sebelum Kai dan Kyungsoo menikah, namun mereka sama sekali belum memiliki anak. Kai sempat mengerutkan dahinya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali tahu kenapa temannya ini belum memiliki anak sampai sekarang. Atau paling tidak, seharusnya Luhan sudah mengandung bukan?

"Sehun" panggil Kai sambil berdehem. Wajahnya bahkan mendadak serius.

"Hmm?" Sehun hanya menggumam malas, hanya memperhatikan game yang dimainkannya diponsel

"Kau dan Luhan sudah melakukan malam pertamakan?"pertanyaan Kai sontak membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap heran kearah Kai.

"Te-tentu sudah"gumam Luhan dengan gugup. Wajah namja manis itu sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat

"Benarkah? Kenapa Luhan belum hamil-hamil? Kau kurang kuat ya Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai dengan wajah polos.

Ketiga namja itu hanya menepuk jidat mereka. Merasa aneh dengan sifat Kai yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, cukup membuat Kyungsoo merasa takut dengan suaminya. Keadaan masih hening, Sehun nampak mencari-cari jawaban yang dirasanya tidak akan membuat harga dirinya merasa dilukai.

"Aku dan Luhan belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Dan soal aku tidak kuat, jangan asal memberi hipotesis. Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu"seru Sehun dengan seringaian setannya.

Kai mengangguk singkat, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Tubuhnya beringsut mendekat kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat merasakan bahwa sepertinya dia ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis hari ini. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Kai yang nampak tidak enak badan.

"Kau kenapa Kyungie?"tanya Luhan saat menyadari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo.

Sontak Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian tersenyum kecil. Setelah lama berbincang dengan Sehun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan hasratnya tadi untuk memakan sesuatu yang manis. Sejam kemudian Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah pergi karena Sehun yang masih harus mengurus beberapa hotel miliknya. Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah saat tidak mendapati cake ataupun ice cram di lemari pendinginnya.

"Kyungie, kau kenapa?"tanya Kai khawatir saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang nampak gelisah sedari tadi

"…." Kyungsoo masih diam

"Katakan, kau ingin makan apa, hmm? Gwaenchanha, aku sudah baikkan"ujar Kai sambil mengelus lembut surai milik Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata owl itu menatap Kai dengan penuh semangat, mendadak dia jadi senang sendiri saat membayangkan beberapa cup ice cream ataupun cake. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa disuruh.

"Aku ingin cake dan ice cream. Eumm apalagi yaaa? Aduhh pokoknya yang maniss"seru Kyungsoo semangat. Karena terlalu bersemangat, dia bingung untuk mengungkapkannya.

Kai tersenyum gemas kemudian mengangguk. Setelah bersiap-siap, pasangan itu segera melesat keluar dengan mobil Porsche hitam milik Kai.

 **TeBeCe :D**

 **Don't forget to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Busy Daddy

Main Cast : Kim JongIn (Kai) x DO KyungSoo (D.O)

Genre : Romance & Marriage Life

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 3

KyungSoo terlihat beberapa kali mengganti channel Tv dengan beberapa cemilan ditangannya. Wajahnya cemberut saat tidak mendapati Kai yang biasanya duduk disampingnya. Namja tan itu masih tertidur pulas sekarang, padahal waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Kai" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Mata bulatnya memandangi tubuh Kai yang masih berbalut dengan selimut tebal bermotif pororo miliknya. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Kai memakai selimut itu semalam padahal sebelumnya Kai sempat menolak karena namja tan itu ingin sekali memakai selimut bermotif krong miliknya. Setelah pertengkaran kecil terjadi, akhirnya Kai mengalah dengan memakai selimut pororo pilihan Kyungsoo. Hhh kekanakkan sekali, bukan?

"Jonginnie" panggil Kyungsoo lagi namun sayangnya Kai masih diam dengan nafas teraturnya. Kyungsoo juga baru ingat bahwa tadi subuh juga Kai mengalami morning sick hingga membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Sejenak keadaan hening, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk menaikki ranjang tersebut.

Namja manis itu menyempatkan posisinya disamping Kai dan sedikit merapatkan dirinya sambil memeluk lengan namja tan itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat mendapati raut wajah tampan dari namja disampingnya itu.

"Aegya-ya, appamu tampan kan?" lirih Kyungsoo pelan sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan anehnya ini. Terasa menyenangkan saat menatapi wajah damai yang kini tertidur didepannya.

"Emm Kyung" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar gumaman Kai. Namun setelahnya dia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Kai mengigaukan namanya.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam legam milik namja didepannya sesekali mengusap pelan kening yang nampak berkerut.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir tentang beberapa saat-saat sulit yang mereka hadapi mulai dari morning sick yang dialami suaminya juga beberapa keinginan absurd dan sedikit unik yang sering diinginkan olehnya. Hhh kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata ini baru setengah jalan.

"Kyung?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Kai yang kini memandangnya tak lupa sepasang lengan kini mengapit pinggulnya dan juga perut yang mulai membuncit. Nafas hangat dan teratur milik Kai kini menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan hm?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia lebih senang bermanja ria dengan suaminya ini. Rasanya akan tidak tenang jika dia tidak memeluknya.

"Jong, ireona. Kau harus mandi dan sarapan" titah Kyungsoo sambil merenggangkan pelukan namja tampan itu. Kai mengangguk patuh kemudian segera beranjak dari sana tak lupa mengecup bibir plum milik Kyungsoo. Yeahh ternyata dia sedang meminta morning kiss, mungkin?

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo membuat Kai yang sedang mengunyah makanannya menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian memandang Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya.

"Hmm ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Katamu hari ini kita pergi kerumah eomma kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kita harus check up, sayang. Jja. Aku sudah selesai, cepat pakai mantelmu, hmm?" Kai memperingatkan sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengambil mantel yang terletak dikamarnya. Setelah itu Kai segera menggandeng Kyungsoo dan segera bergegas pergi dari sana.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Otte eomma?" Kyungsoo nampak bertanya pada sosok yeoja paruh baya cantik didepannya lebih tepatnya itu ibunya Kai.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo sambil mengusak sayang pemuda manis itu "Kandunganmu sehat sayang, pastikan untuk meminum vitamin yang eomma berikan padamu okk? Dan oh ya sekalian eomma mau kasih obat untuk Kai yang katanya selalu morning sick itu" ujar eommanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya kini keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Kai yang nampaknya masih betah untuk merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang keluarga.

Hap

"Kyung?" Kai tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang memeluknya.

"Bagaimana hasil check upnya?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang sudah agak buncit itu.

"Eumm kata eomma kandunganku sehat. Ohh ya, eomma memberiku obat untukmu agar kau tidak gampang sakit karena morning sickmu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastic yang berisi obatnya bersama Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, eomma harus pergi dulu. Kalian masih mau disini kan? Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja pada Bibi Anh didapur. Jangan lupa telpon eomma kalau kalian akan berkunjung lagi" ujar ibunya

Kai hanya mengangguk patuh membiarkan eommanya memeluk dan mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya beringsut pergi, hh kalau dipikir-pikir eommanya itu cukup sibuk juga yaa?

~~ooOOoo~~

"Tidak mau" Kyungsoo terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersedekap saat Kai berusaha memberinya beberapa buah ditangannya. Pria berkulit tan tersebut harus memastikan kesehatan anak dan istrinya tentu saja dan dia juga harus memastikan Kyungsoo memakan buah-buahan sehat. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit mengingat Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak menyukai buah akhir-akhir ini.

Dan sekarang adalah bulan ketiga mereka habiskan dengan Kai yang menjadi korban morning sick—meskipun tak separah minggu pertama dan bulan pertama—tapi itu tetap saja sulit mengingat kerap kali Kyungsoo merengek beberapa hal aneh dan absurd saat dirinya mengalami morning sick dipagi hari hingga membuat keadaan rumah mereka menjadi lebih ramai dan berisik saat dua orang ini mulai dengan tingkah konyol mereka.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau harus makan, eumm? Ayolah, setelah ini aku harus kekantor sayang. Jangan begini terus okk? Kau membuatku khawatir" ujar Kai sambil mengelus pipi gembil milik Kyungsoo. Kalau diperhatikan semakin hari Kyungsoo semakin terlihat agak gemuk dan lebih menggemaskan apalagi saat melihat perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Kai hanya dapat tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

Mata belo milik Kyungsoo kini memandang Kai dengan tatapan memelas "Kai, aku ingin—" Kyungsoo nampak menimang-nimang.

"Ingin apa hmm? Bilang saja okk?" ujar Kai lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah setelahnya.

"Aku ingin Bubble tea—"

"Baiklah keinginanmu akan segera datang princess. Kau ingin rasa apa hmm?" tanya Kai.

"Kimchi"

"APA?!" Kai membolakan matanya membelalak kaget saat mendengar permintaan err—aneh milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Bisa yaaa? Yaaa kan?" ujar Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kedua lengan Kai.

"Tapi sayang, rasa Bubble tea seperti itu tidak mungkin ada" ujar Kai lagi memelas. Rasanya menjijikan jika dia mengingat Bubble tea rasa kimchi. Oh astaga. Cobaan apa lagi ini?

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggeleng tanda kesal "Tapi, aku ingin ituu" rengeknya lagi sambil menghentakan kasar kakinya membuat Kai pusing bukan main.

"Ohh tidak tidak. Jangan hentakan kakimu seperti itu sayang. Kasihan bayinya" ujar Kai berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Matanya melirik kejam dinding yang ada diruangan tamu tersebut kemudian mendesah kasar karenannya. Dia harus segera pergi.

"Kyungie, bagaimana jika kita pergi kerumah eomma? Aku harus kekantor sekarang. Biar aku yang antar okk?" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng lagi sambil meletakan tangan Kai dipundaknya.

"Aku ikut denganmu yaaa" rengut Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk Kai namun yang dibujuk hanya menggeleng keras.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu lebih ketat. Aku tidak mau kalau—"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil Kai. Ohh ayolahhhh" kali ini Kyungsoo merengek disertai puppy eyes miliknya membuat Kai terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah dan segera menuntun Kyungsoo pergi ke mobilnya. Mungkin dia harus meminta sahabatnya Baekhyun untuk menjaga Kyungsoo nanti dikantor. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang termasuk ceroboh saat dia melakukan sesuatu.

"Duduk disini okk? Aku ada rapat saat ini. Jangan kemana-mana" ujar Kai sambil mengelus surai kecokelatan milik Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar kearah Kai lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Presdir, ini pesanan anda" suara sekertaris membuat Kai menghentikan aksinya—mari membelai rambut Kyungsoo—kemudian menatap sekertarisnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk meletakan berbagai barang yang dipesannya diatas meja.

"Rapat akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Tuang Huang sudah datang dan tinggal menunggu Tuan Oh Sehun sebentar lagi" ujar sekertaris. Kai hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sekertarisnya pergi, Kai kembali memandangi berbagai cemilan yang barusan dibawa oleh sekertarisnya. "Nah, kalau Kyungie ingin makan. Aku sudah membelikannya. Jangan kemana-mana okk?" ujar Kai lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibantalan sofa. Saat ini memang mereka ada diruang kerja milik Kai atau lebih tepatnya dikantor.

"Sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang. Mungkin Luhan akan ikut juga jadi kau akan ditemani oleh Luhan. Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tinggal menelfonku" jelas Kai dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. Ugghh kalau seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa dia seperti anak kecil saja.

"Bagus. Aku pergi dulu. Ingat semua yang kupesan kan?" ujar Kai sambil mengecup bibir plum milik Kyungsoo.

"Bye bye Jongiee" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Kai membuat Kai terkekeh gemas karenanya. Hh mungkin lain kali Kai harus pertanyakan berapa umur Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengingat sifat dan kepribadian istrinya itu memang sangat menggemaskan.

Beberapa menit setelah lama menunggu Kai, akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai jenuh. Dia memainkan beberapa game digadget miliknya namun tak kunjung menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya. Dia melirik kesegala arah dan tidak mendapat hal yang menarik.

Rasanya perutnya sudah kenyang karena memakan cemilan yang dibelikan Kai tadi padahal ini baru seperempat jam dan Kyungsoo sudah merasa bosan. Pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk tidur sekalian untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Siapa tahu dia bisa mendapati Kai setelah dia bangun nanti. Yeaahhh semoga saja dia tidak telat bangun.

~~Busy Daddy~~~

"Aku dan Luhan pulang dulu. Sampai nanti dude" sosok pemuda pucat yang biasa dikenal—Oh Sehun itu menepuk beberapa kali pundak milik Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk menanggapi saat kemudian sepasang kekasih itu langsung pergi dari sana. Omong-omong soal Sehun dan Luhan, dia jadi merindukan Kyungsoo yang kini masih menunggunya. Ugghh dia memang sedikit telat 20 menit karena rapat yang disangkanya setengah jam malah berakhir sedikit lambat dari perkiraannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kai segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang kerjanya, berniat mendatangi Kyungsoo. Setelah membuka pintu, Kai harus menyerengit heran saat keadaan ruangannya terlihat sepi. Kai hampir saja panik mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo jika dia tidak mendapati seonggok manusia yang kini tertidur pulas disofa ruang kerjanya.

Kai tersenyum simpul. Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan kalau tertidur seperti itu meskipun sebagian rambutnya menutupi kedua mata terpejam miliknya. Kasihan juga melihat Kyungsoo yang menunggunya sampai selama itu.

"Eumm" suara desisan halus mengalun pelan dari bibir kissable berbentuk love tersebut. Kai menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengelus pelan pipi gembil tersebut. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam lengkap dengan kerutan menggemaskan didahinya.

"Kai?" suara serak Kyungsoo membuat Kai menoleh.

"Sudah bangun hmm? Tertidur nyenyak eo?" Kai tertawa geli. Kyungsoo lekas-lekas bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai duduk sambil menatap kearah Kai dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Sejak kapan Kai disini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau mulai menggumam. Aku masih harus menye—"

"Kai?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai sambil merapikan helaian rambut milik Kyungsoo.

"Perutku keram"

"APA?!" dan Kai memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan berbagai rasa khawatir didalam dirinya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Kai beberapa kali menghela nafasnya. Dia terus saja berjalan bolak balik didepan pintu bercat putih tersebut. Kai sedikit heran pada Kyungsoo yang tadi dengan pandangan polosnya mengatakan 'perutku keram'. Jelas saja Kai khawatir, jujur saja dia sedikit parno dengan yang namanya kehamilan. Ini merupakan akibat dari kebodohannya yang suka sekali menonton drama-drama yang ditonton ibunya, sebenarnya bukan dia yang mau tapi ibunya benar-benar pemaksa untuk menyuruhnya menonton drama.

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, suara decitan pintu membuat Kai mengadah dan memandangi ibunya yang keluar dari ruang periksa. "Eomma otte? Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa kan? Dia tidak mengalami pendarahan atau apapun itu kan? Atau dia akan melahirkan sekarang? Ohh eomma ini bahkan belum 9 bulan. Bagaimana dia bisa—"

"Aduh stop dulu Kim Jongin" Nyonya kim hanya menutup telinganya saat mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari anaknya.

"Kau ini anarkis sekali" dengus Nyonya Kim. Kai terdiam kemudian berdehem berusaha untuk bersikap tenang meskipun tatapannya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan sebuah ketenangan.

"Jadi?" tanya Kai. Ibunya hampir saja tertawa saat melihat tatapan dan mimic menyedihkan dari anaknya yang terkenal dingin dan dewasa itu.

"Eomma kenapa senyum?" tanya Kai, kali ini dia terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Kram hanyalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk orang hamil. Kau ini berlebihan sekali" dengus ibunya. Kai hanya tersenyum gaje mendengarnya. Bukan salahnya yang memang sudah terlanjur panik tadi. Dia memang tidak tahu dan buta sama sekali kalau mengenai masalah orang hamil meskipun ibunya adalah seorang dokter spesialis kandungan. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kai, ok?

"Dia harus makan dan minum vitaminnya. Ajaklah dia makan dulu. Sana. Eomma punya banyak pekerjaan" ujar ibunya. Kai mengangguk patuh kemudian berangsut pergi memasuki ruang dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Kyungiee" panggil Kai. Sosok yang kini duduk ditempat tidur rawat itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu hm? Tidak kram lagi?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus perut buncit milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil "Ayo, kita harus makan. Sebentar kau harus meminum vitaminmu" ajak Kai sambil menuntun Kyungsoo keluar. Kai memang harus melangkah dengan perlahan mengingat Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit kesulitan untuk melangkah.

Kalau seperti ini, bukankah Kai harus meningkatkan lagi kasih sayang pada istrinya? Kai bahkan tidak sabar menunggu hari lahirnya malaikat kecilnya. Hh sayangnya, perjalanan masih panjang.

TeBeCe XD

A/N :

Sbelumnya author mnta maaf krena ff ini smpat hiatus untk bberapa bulan. Author bnar-bnar mnta maaf, karena ada bberapa hal yng buat author nggk smngat buat Kaisoo lagi. Itu krena britanya Soojin sama Dio dating. Jadi feelnya hlang semua dehh. Jadi untk chap ini, agk klamaan updatenya. Skali lagi mhon maaf yng sbesar-bsarnya yaa. Jngan lupa review yaa. Siapa tahu ada yng kcewa juga kyak author*hikkzzz

See you in next chap juseyooooo^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Busy Daddy

Main Cast : Kim JongIn (Kai) x DO KyungSoo (D.O)

Genre : Romance & Marriage Life

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chaptered 4

Bulan ketujuh, perut Kyungsoo sudah bisa dikatakan cukup besar. Dan akibatnya, Kai harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantor miliknya dirumah. Tidak ada waktu dan kesempatan kekantor karena dia lebih mementingkan Kyungsoonya. Seperti siang ini misalnya, setelah jam makan siang berakhir Kai sudah duduk dan mengerjakan beberapa tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya setelah sebelumnya dia sudah memastikan Kyungsoo tidur dan beristirahat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, suasana nampak sepi diruang pribadinya hingga dia harus dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo yang mendadak dengan tampang mengantuk dari pemuda manis itu. Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kyung, kenapa tidak tidur hm?" tanya Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menuntun pemuda manis itu menuju salah satu sofa diruangannya. Penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"Kau harus tidur juga. Membosankan sekali, kau selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaanmu dibandingkan aku"—entah Kai harus berkata apa. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sensitive dari biasanya.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Tentu aku lebih mementingkanmu Kyung. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh lalai dalam menjalankan pekerjaanku" sela Kai lembut. Mereka menautkan jari mereka kemudian Kai menatap sosok yang dicintainya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jadi aku merepotkan ya?" wajah Kyungsoo berubah murung.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, mana mungkin istri dan anakku merepotkanku hm?" ujar Kai pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya balik kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dengan manja dipundak milik Kai.

"Kai"

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu—bagaimana rasanya melahirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam sejenak. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk memikirkan tentang 'bagaimana rasanya melahirkan' selama ini. Karena dia tidak akan pernah mengalami errr—kehamilan.

"Tidak tahu Kyung. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" kali ini Kai melempar pandangan penuh tanya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin bertanya saja Kai. Menurutmu, wajah bayi kita akan seperti apa nanti? Apa dia akan tampan?" Kyungsoo berujar sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. Kai tersenyum kecil.

Untuk informasi, beberapa bulan sebelumnya mereka sudah melakukan USG dan berbagai pemeriksaan dan mendapatkan hasil bahwa anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo adalah anak laki-laki. Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai anak perempuan tapi dia juga tidak akan menolak jikalau dia melahirkan anak laki-laki. Dia akan tetap menyayanginya. Saat itu Kai tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat.

Itu artinya putra pertamanya merupakan bayi yang kuat. Betapa bahagianya Kai saat itu.

"Tampan sepertiku mungkin? Ataukah—cantik seperti ibunya?" Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Kai aku namja. Aku tampan bukan cantik, dan satu lagi aku namja dan tidak pantas dipanggil 'eomma' oleh anakku" ujar Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Iya Kyungie tampan. Dan mengenai panggilan eomma—kurasa anak kita tahu mana yang appa dan mana yang eomma" Kai tertawa renyah setelahnya. Kyungsoo merengut kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan kamar untuk anak kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak mendengar usulan Kai dan setelahnya dia menggeleng dengan mata menatap lekat kearah Kai disampingnya.

"Kau tidak berniat membiarkan anak kita tidur sendirian kan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?" kali ini Kyungsoo bermonolog dan berhasil mendapati tatapan tidak terima dari Kai.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyung. Dia aman dengan jangkauan kita. Aku jamin itu, lagian—kita punya privasi yang harus dijaga" Kai berdehem pelan diakhir kalimatnya dan diiringi tatapan sinis dari Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

"Privasi? Privasi apa maksudmu?" kali ini mata belo Kyungsoo menyipit memandangi Kai yang nampak salah tingkah. Dia sudah pikir ini sebelumnya, bagaimana pun dia manusia dan pemuda normal dan menahan semua nafsunya selama Sembilan bulan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Yeahh kau tahu maksudku. Aku—maksudku privasi yang yeahh cukup penting" Kai tertawa kering setelahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Itu masalahmu Kim. Pokoknya anak kita akan tidur dengan kita sampai dia berumur satu tahun" ujar Kyungsoo final. Kai mengerjab pelahan meratapi nasib adik kecilnya yang mungkin akan karatan kalau menunggunya selama setahun. Dosa apa sih Kai sampai mendapat cobaan besar seperti ini?

"Tapi Kyung, perbuatanmu itu membuat garis keturunanku terancam" ujar Kai dramatis. Kyungsoo memandangnya jengah.

"Pokoknya aku akan tidur dengan anakku" kali ini Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada tegasnya.

"Tapi tidak harus mengganggu jadwal rutinku" kali ini Kai menggerutu dengan bibir komat-kamit.

"Tidak mau"

"Harus mau pokoknya"

"T-i-d-a-k m-a-u"

"Mau Kyung~~"

Dan perdebatan soal jadwal rutin dan garis keturunan tersebut berlanjut hingga Kai yang harus menyerah serta merelakan kegiatan favoritnya benar-benar harus vakum selama setahun. Mari doakan saja Kim Jongin sekarang.

~~ooOOoo~~

Ini sudah beberapa minggu Kai dibuat kerepotan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan mereka. Dia tidak mungkin menyuruh Kyungsoo berbelanja untuk makanan harian mereka karena kandungan Kyungsoo sudah besar sebenarnya. Dan jadilah seringkali tercipta beberapa pertengkaran kecil diantara keduanya saat seperti ini misalnya,

" _Kai, aku butuh bawang merah dan tomat. Tolong belikan ya, sepertinya persediaan bawang dan tomat kita menipis"_ suara Kyungsoo terdengar diseberang. Kai yang tengah menjalankan trolinya mengangguk dengan kedua telinga yang disumpal headset untuk mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Apa lagi?" kali ini Kai mendorong trolinya ditempat daging. Wajah Kai berubah cerah saat mendapati daging ayam utuh didepannya.

" _Kai, jangan membeli daging ayam. Kupikir daging sapi lebih enak untuk dipanggang nanti"_ dan pupus sudah harapan Kai untuk menggrepe-grepe daging ayam nanti.

"Tapi Kyung, aku sudah memesannya" ujar Kai. Terdengar dengusan dari seberang.

" _Pokoknya aku tidak mau ayam! Itu mengganggu kesehatanmu Kai. Kau masih ingat bagaimana rasanya demam karena kau alergi ayam waktu tahun lalu? Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan daging ayam. Pokoknya tidak boleh"_ celoteh Kyungsoo. Kai segera memasang wajah datarnya kemudian berangsut ketempat buah-buahan.

"Kyung, kau ingin buah apa?" tanya Kai sambil menatapi berbagai jenis buah didepannya.

"Semangka? Mangga? Apel?"

" _Apel saja"_

"Baiklah"—Kai langsung saja menaruh beberapa apel dalam plastic kemudian menaruhnya ditroli. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai sudah keluar dari minimarket lengkap dengan tas jinjingnya. Kai merasa agak aneh sebenarnya, dia menatap kesekeliling dan kini dia melihat beberapa wanita atau bahkan ibu-ibu memandanginya dengan pandangan genit. Astaga! Bahkan Kai sudah merasa takut sekarang.

"Wuahh, kau sangat tampan ya" suara seorang ibu-ibu terdengar. Kai memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan tersentak saat melihat sebuah senyum mengerikan dari ibu itu yang diarahkan padanya.

Kai memasang wajah datarnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ibu itu yang masih berada ditempatnya "Hey, kau tidak sopan sekali meninggalkan orang tua yang berbicara pandamu"—bahkan ibu-ibu genit itu masih berusaha mengejarnya. Kai menoleh kebelakang kemudian mendapati beberapa ibu-ibu sudah mengikutinya. Ini—mimpi paling buruk baginya.

Kai mempercepat langkahnya kemudian langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menaruh belanjaannya di jok belakang kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan nafas yang agak tercekik. Rasanya ingin muntah saat melihat tatapan sok bergairah dari ibu-ibu tadi. Hiiii, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya benar-benar menjadi gebetan ibu-ibu tadi. Oh dan dia sudah merasa mual sekarang. Bahkan hatinya tak berhenti bermonolog.

"Kyungsoo saranghae" dan kata-kata chessy mulai mengisi keheningan dimobil tersebut dengan gerutuan dibibir Kai.

~~ooOOoo~~

Siang ini keadaan rumah Kai masih terasa sepi. Kai masih tertidur ditempat tidur karena semalam dia lembur dan membuatnya benar-benar kecapekkan. Kyungsoo memang sudah bangun dari tadi dan dia kini tengah memotong beberapa irisan apel dengan senandung yang keluar dibibirnya. Sebuah senyum dilukiskan olehnya yang entah kenapa dia merasa senang saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa alasannya pokoknya dia merasa sangat senang saat ini.

"Kai? Jongin? Bangun dan cepat makan siang" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengadah menatapi pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo mendengus saat tak mendapati suara dari kamar. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, dengan langkah pelan dia menaikki satu persatu anak tangga dengan langkah hati-hati.

Baru saja tangannya menggapai gagang pintu dan memasuki kamar tersebut, sesuatu terasa asing baginya. Perutnya seperti bergejolak dan lama kelamaan terasa nyeri dan sakit. Sesuatu mengalir diantara kedua kakinya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan nafas putus-putus.

"K-Kai?" Kyungsoo berujar lirih namun Kai masih sibuk mengatupkan matanya.

"K-Kai? Jo—Jonginnie? K-kai? I—ini—AKKHHH" dan teriakan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Kai tersentak kaget dalam tidurnya. Kai memalingkan wajahnya kemudian terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini terduduk sambil terisak dengan mulut yang mengucapkan namanya.

"Omo! Kyungsoo apa yang—ASTAGA KAU AKAN MELAHIRKAN. YA TUHAN" dan teriakan panik dari Kai terdengar hingga tanpa pikir panjang Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo tak peduli seberapa berat tubuh kekasihnya itu. Kemudian bergegas menuju mobil dan membawa Kyungsoo secepatnya.

"Bertahanlah Kyung" dan hanya beberapa rangkai kalimat yang diucapkan sepanjang perjalanan diikuti ringisan kesakitan dari Kyungsoo.

Beberapa jam sudah Kai menunggu Kyungsoo ditempat ruang tunggu. Kai sendiri sudah nampak khawatir saat ini hingga dia hampir atau bahkan sudah menangis sejak tadi. Sungguh tidak elit sebenarnya tapi dia benar-benar takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo dan anak mereka. Astaga! Bahkan Kai ingin sekali mendobrak pintu bercat putih didepannya dengan segera.

"Jongin, dimana Kyungsoo?" suara ayahnya terdengar diikuti derap langkah kaki dari ayah mertuanya. Kai menoleh sekilas kemudian menunju pintu bercat putih didepannya. Nyonya Kim menghela nafas kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu. Dan—kenapa penampilanmu seperti seorang pemulung huh?" ibunya berdecak heran melihat penampilan Kai yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau.

"Eomma sudah menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan datang untuk membawakan baju untukmu. Tunggu sebentar lagi dan mereka akan segera sampai" ujar ibunya menepuk pundak Kai untuk menenangkan putranya. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama mereka mendapatkan anak dan Kai belum terbiasa menghadapi hal-hal yang seperti ini.

Sudah 15 menit, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat berjalan kearah mereka dengan tampang khawatir. Sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kai sedari kecil itu nampak khawatir melihat wajah Kai yang nampak mengenaskan.

"Kai, ini bajumu dan cepatlah ganti bajumu" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas yang berisi sepasang baju dan sepasang sepatu untuk Kai. Mereka tentu saja membelikan yang baru karena tidak sempat singgah dirumah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk lemah kemudian berdiri berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju toilet meninggalkan keluarga beserta sahabatnya yang masih duduk menunggu. "Kai benar-benar kacau ya? Dia saja tidak sempat mengganti piyamanya" ujar Luhan yang hanya diangguki oleh beberapa orang diruangan itu.

Selang setelah Kai kembali memperbaiki penampilannya dengan ganti baju, suasana mendadak hening. Kai beberapa kali mengubah posisi duduknya kemudian berdiri lagi dengan jalan mondar-mandir. Hal itu terus dilakukannya beberapa kali membuat keluarganya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hey Kim, bisakah kau duduk tenang?" kali ini Sehun berujar sambil menautkan alisnya. Kai menatapnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan acara mondar-mandirnya. Tak peduli dengan perkataan Sehun.

CLEKK~~ pintu bercat putih itu terbuka membuat Kai segera memberondongi seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar. "Bagaimana? Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan Kyung—"

"Jongin, bisakah kau diam dulu?" kali ini ayahnya menengahi membuat Kai bungkam dengan pandangan khawatir yang jelas terlihat.

Sosok dokter itu tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang nampaknya panik setengah mati itu. "Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan selamat Tuan Kim, putra pertama anda selamat dan kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar dikatakan sehat" perkataan dokter tersebut mampu membuat Kai menghela nafas lega. Dia tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Boleh saya masuk?" kali ini Kai bertanya dengan wajah permohonan diikuti cibiran dari Sehun.

"Dasar idiot" cibir Sehun.

"Tentu saja boleh" ujar dokter tersebut. Kai mengangguk kemudian bergegas masuk diruangan tempat Kyungsoo dirawat dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Kai tersenyum melihatnya.

"Permisi, ini bayi anda tuan" sosok perawat mendekati Kai dengan menggendong sosok bayi dipelukannya. Kai berdiri cepat-cepat kemudian takjub melihat wajah putra pertamanya. Dia merasa terharu melihatnya.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya lirih. Kai mengadah sambil memasang wajah senangnya.

"Kau berhasil Kyung, terima kasih sayang" ujar Kai sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin melihat anakku Kai" ujar Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk kemudian memberikan tubuh anaknya untuk dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dan ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo untuk memandangi wajah anaknya.

"Hidungnya mirip denganmu Kai dan—oh lihat dahinya. Mirip sekali denganmu" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, ternyata anaknya benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Dia memang tampan seperti ayahnya. Benarkan my baby?" Kai tersenyum gemas.

"Omong-omong kita belum memberinya nama Kyung" ujar Kai mengingatkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menimang-nimang.

"Bagaimana kalau TaeOh? Kim Taeoh" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo menimang-nimang hingga akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui dan memandang wajah anaknya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Welcome to the world Taeoh" ujar Kai dan langsung menciumi puncuk kepala sosok mungil dalam dekapan Kyungsoo. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar rasa kebahagiaan Kai sekarang. Dia sangat sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Diliriknya lagi Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum memandangi wajah mungil anaknya.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dihidupku sayang, dan terima kasih sudah memberiku malaikat kecilku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kai sambil mencium lembut dahi Kyungsoo membuat pria cantik itu memerah.

"Aku juga—mencintaimu Kai" ujarnya dengan perasaan menghangat miliknya.

End

A/N :

Sbelumnya author mau jlasin soal endingnya ff ini, critanya author Cuma mau critain soal masa-masa dmna Kyungsoo masih hamil, tapi author rada cpet" soalnya. Maaf ya kalo kcewa, tapi sbgai gantinya author bkalan postingin sequel"nya dichap slanjutnya. Jadi jngn kcewa yaaa, dsini bukan brarti ending lohh. Cma ini dikasih tahu soalnya chap dpan udah bkn lagi critanya tapi udah sequelnya. Mkasih udh review yaaa,,, harap di chap ini bnyak yng review. Tlong ditunggu sequelnya yaaa^^


	5. PENGUNGUMAN SOAL SEQUEL!

PEMBERITAHUAN!

.

.

About Busy Daddy Sequel.

.

.

Ini hanya skedar pemberitahuan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, author bakalan buat sequel dari ff Busy Daddy, maaf jika kelamaan sequelnya karena masih ada bberapa fanfic yang harus dibuat.

Terima kasih jika udah nunggu.

Berhubung soal sequel, author bakalan buat tapi untuk lbih pentingnya lagi…. Judul ffnya bukan lagi Busy Daddy, tapi akan diubah jadi 'Lovely Family'.

Soal ff yang mrupakan sequel ini, kyaknya ini beda. Bukan lagi satu chap, tapi kayak drable chapter yang bakalan berisi moment-momen sweet dari keluarga Jongin sama Kyungie^^. Untuk yang pngen contoh, silahkan baca ff author yang drabble chap yang judulnya 'Our Sweet Story', tapi itu castnya CHanbaek.

Kira-kira bentuknya kayak gitu. Mungkin ada bberapa orang yang pngen kasih usulan? FF 'Lovely Family' juga, terkesan pendek tapi nggak pendek2 amat kok. Paling banyak 1k word (itu wajar karena itu adalah drabble chaptered).

FFnya udah diposting dan tinggal dibaca dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review. Diff itu, smuanya berisi cerita ttg keluarga Kaisoo, nantinya author bkalan update lagi seperti biasa.

Bagi yang masih tidak mengerti apa itu drable chap, sekali lagi silahkan cek dan baca ff Our Sweet Story milik author yang castnya Chanbaek, kurang lebih gitu dehh jln ceritanya. Setiap part berisi momen2 sweetnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang udah sempat baca pengunguman ini.~~ kkk

.

.

Don't forget to read!

.

.

Jngn lupa juga follow akun wattpad author : Gladyspark1288 (Bagi yang mau).

.

.

See yaaaa in another ff~~


End file.
